POKEMON TRUTH OR DARE
by giant dragon
Summary: in this story i kidnap the pokemon trainers ( games and anime ) and force them to do crazy stuff ( truth and dares ) an is rated M for what the readers might come up with
1. pokemon mayhem

**POKEMON TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 1**

Pokecast: where are we ?

Me: you are in a wonderfull land full of rainbow's unicorns and that stuff.

Ash: really?

Me: nope, you are in your worst nightmare MUHAHAHAH!

Pokecast: and that is?

Me: a truth or dare show MUHAHAHAH.

Clemont: don't worry everyone i have my escape from everywhere machine.

Me: ( grabbing the machine ) ah thanks Clemont and now do what i say !

Pokecast: or else.

Me: you get in the torter chamber k ?

Pokecast: ( mutter ) fine.

Me: thank you.

Me: so who wants first ?

Pokecast: ( all pointing at Paul AKA heartless jerk )

Me: ah thank you Paul for your willing sacrifice.

Paul: ( mubles ) let's just get this over with.

Me: ok Paul your dare is to jump into this pool.

Paul: that's not too bad ( jumps in after i make the water freezing cold ) AHH ( runs into rndom room ) AHHHHHH!

Me: HAHAHAHAHA paul you don't need to run in the torture chamber HAHAHAHAHA.

Me: Ash your next ( still laughing ).

Ash: okay.

Me: so i dare you to let pikachu use thunderbolt on you for a hour.

Ash: but pikachu won't do that would he.

Pickachu: pi pika pikachu pikaa ( what only for a hour ) uses thunderbolt ( one hour later ).

Ash: but pikachu i t ( faints ).

Me: thanks pkachu.

Pikachu: pika pika chu ( it was my pleasure ).

Misty: how dare you ( gets mallet ).

Me: don't even think about it ( gets magical shotgun ).

Misty: ( instantly puts away mallet ) think about what?

Me: okay i will forgive you.

Misty: yes!

Me : but your next so i dare you to give your mallet to me.

Misty: NO!

Me: torture Chamber.

Misty: okay fine ( gives mallet while almost crying ) i hate you.

Me: i know.

End of chapter

A/N

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER GOODBY


	2. secrets revealed

**POKEMON TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 2**

 **A/N**

 **HEY EVERYBODY IT'S ME I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS NEW CHAPTER, I WAS JUST REALLY BUSY, AND GOING ON VACATION TO FRANCE AGAIN BUT I'M BACK.**

 **BUT ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

Pokecast: are we going to get tortured . . . again.

Me: ( exclaims happily ) nope i'm going to let you go there's the exit ( points to a door with a sign with exit above it ).

Pokecast: yes freedom ( all run trough the door and come out of a door at the otherside of the studio).

Me: ah your back now the torture uhhh i mean fun can begin ( fake happy voice ).

Paul: ( screams ) fun you call almost getting hypothermia fun FUN!

Me: pfft you're overeacting the water was just umm oh yeah – 2000 celcius.

Paul: ( screaming ) I HATE YOU!

Me: ( shrughs ) i don't care but anyway Lisia i have a truth for you ( emphasis on the you ).

Lisia: this can't be good.

Me: of course you just need to tell what you where about to say to Brendan when Chaz interupted you when he won the hyper rank contest.

Lisia: ( blushing ) uh... IT WAS NOTHING I SWEAR TO ARCEUS!

Brendan: yeaah nothing hmm.

Lisia ( screaming ) I MEAN IT!

Me: uh uh yeah but anyway Clemont i dare you to kiss Korrina.

Clemont: ( protesting ) but i don't even like her.

Me: i know you don't like her you love her now kiss.

Clemont: ( kisses korrina ) fine done it.

Me: good clemont here's a cookie

Clemont: i don't want anything from you.

Me: okay i get it steven you're last for now so why do you have a obsesion with collecting stones.

Steven: i don't i just like doing it.

Me: yeah a obsesion and i'll see you guys later.

 **END OF CHAPTER.**

 **A/N**

 **GIANT DRAGON HERE I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER AND PLEASE GIVE IN TRUTH'S AND DARE'S.**

 **DRAGON OUT!**


	3. The devil likes cupcakes ?

**POKEMON TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 3**

 **A/N**

 **HEY THERE GUYS AND GIRLS I'AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING BUT I WAS BUSY WITH OTHER CHANNELS LIKE MY WATTPAD ( READING THE BEST STORIES EVER ON IT ) AND DEVIANTART,BUT WE ALSO GOT REVIEWS FROM KING OF HEAVENS AND AN ANYMOUS SO MAY COOKIES SHOWER DOWN UPON YOU.**

Backstage.

Me: aha hello there i'm happy to see you and also i forgot to intrudce yo guys to my three co-hosts,my brother Ronan,my good freind Kay,and my super duper annoying oc Derty 2.0.

Ronan: ( talking way too fast ) hey there guys.

Kay: ( totally not paying atention ) hmmyou were saying something.

Me: ( angrey ) YES I WAS JUST I NTODUCING YOU TO THE STORY YOU DIMWIT!

Kay: sheesh calm down man i was just shapening the stuff in the torture chamber.

Derty 2.0: ( screaming ) HEY THERE EVERYBODY MY NAME IS DERTY 2.0 and i'am not annoying.

Me: ( shigs) yes you are.

Derty 2.0: no i'm not.

2 hours of pointless bickering later.

On stage.

Kay: umm Dylan the show need's to start.

Me: ( running to the stage of hell ) ah i'm coming hello there everonewelcome to.

Pokecast: shut up.

Kay: but any way we got some reviews Dylan from king of heavens.

Me yes i know they are.

Truths

1: Dawn has to eclaim her undying love for Paul.

2:Brendan must say who he likes more Lisia or May.

Dares

1: lock paul in a closet that smels like rotten eggs for 5 hours. 

2: May or Lisia hav to kock the other out depends on what Brendan says.

3: Make May kick Drew off a cliff.

Me: allright lets start Dawn, Serena.

Dawn and Serena: what is it.

Me: here have a cookie it's not poisend or anything so don't worry.

Kay but now the first truth, Dawn exlaim you undying love for Paul.

Dawn: allright Paul i love you.

Paul: really.

Dawn: no i think you're a heartless jerk that doesn't deserve to have a live.

Sora: ( screaming ) did somebody say heartless.

Me: Sora get out this is not the kingdom hearts truth or dare( kicks Sora out ), allright next truth Brendan ewho do you like more Lisia or May.

Brendan: umm is none a valid anwser.

Ronan: no and because of this anwer another dare can't work so i'll cange it May, Lisia, get him.

1 Brandon beating later.

Derty 2.0: now paul i have a surprise for you.

Paul: i don't want it.

Derty 2.0: no you'll love it i swear.

Paul: ( grumpy ) allright fine.

Derty 2.0: great now get in here ( kicks Paul in ).

Paul: ( angry ) what is this bleh it stinks in here.

5 hours later.

Paul: ( banging on the door ) let me out.

Me: ( opening the door so he falls out ) here you're free.

Kay: ( holding in laughter ) that was frikking funny.

Me: oh final dare from king of heavens, May your dare is ( drumroll ) to kick Drew off a cliff.

May: and where will we find a cliff.

Me: ( using mah powas of teleportion ) like thisnow kick him off.

Drew: wait what is happening.

May: ( kicks drew off the cliff ) this bush head.

Me: ( revives Drew ) and we are back in the studio.

Ronan: and now the next review.

Dares.

1: make Archie and Maxie sing the pudding song.

2: let Arceus and Girantina brawl.

Truths

1: Ask Sidney why he's so crazy.

2: Ask Girantina if he likes cupcakes.

Ronan: Archie and Maxie sing the pudding song.

Archie: What makes you have a good day.

Maxie: i'm not gonna sing this.

Archie: If i don't have it i would go cray.

Maxie: still not gonna sing it.

Me: aarg stop sining i don't want to go deaf.

Maxie: yes.

Kay: Arceus Girantina you guys need to brawl here's super smas bros brawl.

10 hours later.

Girantina: grr next time i'll beat you.

Arceus no you won't.

Ronan: guys you can stop playing.

Me: exacly Ronan and Sidney i have a question for you.

Sidney: ( being creepy as usual ) what is it.

Me why are you so crazy.

Sidney: well jus becaus it's fun to be crazy.

Me: uhhh yeah next Girantina do you like cupcakes and don't lie.

Girantina: ( lying ) no.

Me: ( holding a cupcake ) are you sure.

Girantina ( running after me ) give me the cupcake.

Me: allright here and i geuss thats a yes.

Me: well anyways this is the end.

Pokecast: of.

Everyone: chapter.

 **A/N**

 **WELL THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER WHERE WE REVEALD THE DEVIL LIKES CUPCAKES AND IT WAS A BLAST WRITING THIS SO GOODBYE.**

 **DRAGON OUT.**


	4. Torture chamber

Pokemon thruth or dare.

Chapter 4 : the torture chamber.

A/N

HEY GUYZ HOW YA DOING I'M DOING FINE I HOPE YOU ARE TOO BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OKAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I'AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE.

In the studio.

Me: HEY GUYZ I HAVE GOTTEN THRUTHS AND DARES FROM KING OF HEAVENS MAY COOKIES SHOWER DOWN UPON YOU ( SUPER HAPPY ).

Ronan: Hey Dylan are you gonna do the thruth already.

Me: Yes yes Derty this ones for you why do you always walk so fast.

Derty: ( talking super fast and happly ) WELL THAT IS JUST HOW I WAS CREATED IN THE LABORATRY THAT IS YOUR KEYBOARD

Kay: ( weirded out ) okay that makes sense but Drew I hve a job for you you need to cut of all your hair ( gives Drew chainsaw ).

Drew: But But my hair my faboules hair ( sadly cuts of his hair ).

Me: Good job doing that and not kill yourself bushhead and AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW this is already the last dare of the chapter Paul I.

Paul: I'm not doing it.

DERTY: ( FAKE ANGRY VOICE ) YOU MUST DO IT.

ME: HEY GUYS LOOK WE FORGOT TO DO A TRUTH PIKACHU WHY EXATLY DO YOU HATE ASH.

PIKACHU: PI PI PIKA PIKAPI. ( I DON'T HATE HIM IT'S JUST FUN TO USE THUNDERBOLT ON HIM.

RONAN: AHH VERY INTERESTING INDEED.

DERTY: BOSS PAUL STILL WILL NOT DO THE DARE SHALL WE PUT HIM IN THE TORTURE CHAMBER.

ME: YES HE WILL PAUL I'AM SORRY TO SAY THAT YOU MUST GO TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER RONAN KAY GET HIM !

( INSIDE THE TORTRE CHAMBER )

KAY: ALLRIGHT RONAN ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN EVERTHING FIRST.

RONAN: OKAY I WILL DO IT WAIT IS HE STRAPPED TO THE TORTURE TABLE.

KAY YE HE IS.

RONAN: GREAT I WILL START EXPLAINING LOOK THERE ARE TWO DOORS A BLUE ONE AND A RED ONE THOSE ARE THE ROOMS OF ME AND KAY WHERE WWE KEEP ALL OF OUR THING FOR THETORTURING LIKE HAMMERS SWORDS AND A LOT MORE OTHERE THINGS OH AND USSUALY DYLAN CHOSES IF YOU WILL GO TO THE TORTURE CHAMER R IF YOU GET KILLED BY THE KARANJA SO YOU GOT UNLUCKY.

KAY: BUT THAT IS ENOUGH EXPLIANING LET'S GET TO THE PUNISHNG GRABBING TWO LARGE BAMBOO STICKS AND BANGING PAUL ON THE HED WITH THEM .

RONAN: (GRABBING A GIANT HAMMER) YES LET'S GO HAHAHAHAHA ( WHACKING PAUL ON IS HEAD AS HARD AS HE CAN).

KAY: ( GRABBING A SWORD AND SLASHING ALL ACROSS HIS BODY.

RONAN: KAY WAIT LET'S UNLEASH IT.

KAY: GOOD IDEA COME DEMON CHU.

END OF TORTURE CHAMER ( HEY IT'S HARD TO THINK OF THINGS.

RONAN AND KAY: IT'S DONE DYLAN BUT THERE S BLOOD EVERYWHERE EVEN ON US.

DYLAN: AHH GREAT JOB GUYS IT WAS GLOROUS BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO UNLEASH DEMON CHU SO SOON.

KAY: EH AT LEAST HE DIDN'T CHOMP HIS HEAD OFF.

DYLAN: YEAH OK AND I'M NOT REALLY FEELING IT TO USE THE WHEEL OF TORTURE SO.

DYLAN,RONAN AND KAY: END

POKECAST AND DERTY 2.0: OF

EVERYONE: CHAPTER.

A/N

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER SORRY THAT IT WAS KINDA SHORT BUT I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO DO IN THE TORTURE CHAMBER AND I JUST CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOUR THRUTHS AND DARES SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME IN THE REVIEWS YOU WILL GET CAKES.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB )


End file.
